The Story of Unconventional Princess Feliks
by Chlexcer
Summary: A long, long time ago lived a beautiful princess named Feliks. He lived by himself in a tower and waited for his especial destiny to come, but three princes and a pirate will teach him that fate won't come around all by itself!  /Fairytale!AU


**A/N: I based off this story in a story I was told two days ago called 'La Princesa Filomena'; I don't know whether it really exists or if it's an invention of the librarians at my school, I only know that I fell in love with it! Anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><span>The Peculiar Story of Unconventional Princess Feliks<span>

Once upon a time, a long, long time ago in a land far, far away lived a beautiful, though very eccentric princess.

The name of the princess was Feliks, and she was actually a male. But let us not try to understand why did he decided to held the title of princess instead of the one of prince, for as I said before, nothing about this male-princess is ordinary.

He lived all by himself, isolated from the rest of the kingdom and even from his family, in a tall tower by the ocean, made of the finest ivory and silver that could be found. Just as every princess, Princess Feliks knew how to walk properly, sing, sew, read and write, cook and bake, draw, and ride on his beloved pony. But his favourite hobby was and had always been to climb to the highest point of the tower when the sun was just above the line of the horizon, and the skies and seas turned from blue to hundreds of different hues of red and orange, and observe the sun setting while he brushed his hair and sang a beautiful song, always the same one...

...Waiting. For what? For his destiny to arrive, of course! That especial fate destiny had reserved for every princess of the world. Princess Feliks knew it would come some day, so he simply sat there, at the highest point of the tower and gazed at the sunset, singing softly while he ran the elegant comb through the golden strands of his hair.

One afternoon when Princess Feliks was combing his hair, as usual, something unexpected happened: a white horse mounted by a handsome prince came trotting out of the woods. Upon hearing the sweet, harmonious voice of the princess the handsome prince, surprised, stopped his horse and looked up. "Oh!" He exclaimed once his eyes were laid upon the gracious figure of the princess.

Annoyed by the loud noise coming from below, the princess interrupted his routine and looked down to see what was going on. Princess Feliks had never seen a prince in real life, much less such a handsome princess as the one sitting above the majestic white horse, but he had read many books that talked about them, so he had a little suspicion when he called out: "My, my, like, who are you and why are you making so much noise?"

The prince jumped off his horse and bowed his head when he realised he was standing before a princess. "Bon nuit, mon belle. My name is Francis Bonnefoy, and I am a prince." Princess Feliks gasped when his suspicions proved to be correct and he leaned even more against the edge of the tower. "A prince? Like, oh my God! Tell me, Prince Francis, what brought you here, to the confines of the kingdom and to my tower?"

The Prince chuckled when he saw his excitement and put on his most charming smile as he answered. "I am looking for a princess. People of the realm call her Snowhite because of her beauty. They said she took a bite from a poisoned apple and that now she lays unconscious under the care of seven careful dwarves."

"A poisoned apple? Like, that sounds totally awful! And what are you going to do when you find her?" The blonde princess chirped, horrified but fascinated by the story Prince Francis was telling him. "Well," he said, "I will kiss her, and she will come back to life. After that, I will take her away from the house of the dwarves; we will marry, and live happily ever after." Feliks sighed dreamily at his words. "That sounds totally better, seriously. Well, what are you waiting for, Prince Francis? Get on your horse and get going, Snowhite totally needs you!"

A little smirk grew on Prince Francis's lips when the princess said that. "Actually... I was thinking maybe you could come down and open the door of your tower. You're much more beautiful than Snowhite, and I would love staying here in your tower and live happily ever after with you, Mon amour." He said to her, but Princess Feliks gasped, even more horrified by the prince's words, absolutely disenchanted by him. "But like, what would happen to Snowhite? I won't allow it! You must go look for her, kiss her, marry her, and live happily ever after with her, like, now!"

The prince shook his head. "No, no, the dwarves can take care of her for a while longer. Come on, princess, wouldn't you just love it if I lived with you? I would let you sing to me every day, and someday we would become the king and queen of my realm—"

Prince Francis's proposition was cut off by an annoyed huff of the princess. The latter quickly turned around again and resumed combing his hair, while the former, disappointed, mounted his majestic horse once again. He left the tower made of ivory and silver and never came back.

Less than a week after that something similar happened again. Princess Feliks was sitting at the top of his tower, combing her hair and singing the same tune when a magnificent carriage carried by six large and elegant horses stopped right before the shiny, white building. Off of it came a man, a prince, who was carrying a crystal shoe on one of his hands. The moment his feet touched the ground, the melody of Princess Feliks's son reached his ears. And "oh!" he exclaimed.

The princess interrupted her song when he heard the sound of the Prince's voice and approached the edge of the tower to look down at him, and his eyes widened when he saw the magnificent carriage and the six horses that carried it. He stared at the prince and was impressed at how good-looking he was, but he giggled when he saw the shoe he was carrying. "Who are you," she asked, "and like, why are you carrying a crystal shoe?"

The prince bowed his head at him, recognising him as a princess. "Good afternoon, my name is Toris Lorinaitis and I am a Prince. There's a funny reason to why I am carrying this shoe: a few nights ago a ball was hosted in my castle. There I met the world's most beautiful girl, Cinderella is her name. I danced with her for hours, but right at midnight she ran away, leaving behind her nothing but this shoe." Princess Feliks was captivated by the story of the prince. "Like, oh my God, that's totally tragic!"

He nodded. "It is! So that's why I've gone to every single house of my kingdom, trying to find the real owner of this shoe, because when I do I will marry her and live happily ever after."

Princess Feliks grinned happily at that. "That is really sweet! Well, I haven't been to any ball in my life, and I have never seen you before either, so like, get back into your carriage and go look for that girl! She'll be totally glad to get her shoe back, and to marry such a handsome prince as you!"

"Well, actually..." The prince started, "the very second I heard your voice I felt my heart melt, and as soon as I saw you I knew that was so! So please, won't you make this lonely prince happy by opening the door to your tower and letting me in? I would stay with you forever, here in your tower, or there in my castle!"

Princess Feliks's jaw dropped. "But what about Cinderella, and her crystal shoe, and your living 'happily every after'?" Prince Toris shrugged. "It's unimportant now; she could always buy herself a new pair of shoes, or console herself with the one that matches! But please, won't you let me inside?"

The Princess frowned and huffed. "Not in a thousand years!" He whipped his blonde hair, turned around and went back to what he was doing: running the comb through his hair and singing, wanting not to believe the words of the Prince, who on the other hand, sighed with resignation and got back into his carriage, returning to his quest for Cinderella. Never did he come around the ivory and silver tower again.

About a month passed before another prince stumbled across Princess Feliks's tower at the twilight of the day. There he was, as usual, combing his hair and singing, when a tall man with a bow on his hand and a sword in his belt who was being followed by his dog came walking from the woods, and stopped right on his tracks when he heard the princess's voice. "Oh", he exclaimed like the ones before him, as if captivated by a mermaid.

The sound of the dog's barks and the exclamation of the prince got the princess out of him everyday routine and made him lean against the edge of the tower to look down at the prince. "Who are you," he called, "and why are you carrying those weapons with you?"

The prince bowed his head at him, when he realised he was standing before a noble princess and answered. "I am a hunter!" The prince chuckled softly. "Well, I'm actually a prince who went out hunting to take a break from his adventures...! My name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo, and I am out on a quest."

As soon as Prince Antonio said that, Princess Feliks bended forward even more, interested. "A quest? Like, why?"

"I am looking for a princess. Some people call her the 'Sleeping Beauty', for more than a hundred years ago she hurt herself with a cursed needle while she was sewing. The curse was made by an evil witch, but it has one catch: the Sleeping Beauty will wake up once she receives a kiss! And that's my plan! I'm going to look for that princess and give her a kiss to make her wake up; when she does, we'll marry, and live happily ever after!"

The princess giggled softly. He loved 'happily ever afters', and he loved it when people finally found their happy ending. "It sounds totally wonderful! Go on, Prince Antonio, and don't distract yourself with hunting any longer, seriously! I'm sure you'll find that princess soon."

Prince Antonio chuckled a little at that and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, that might be true, but actually... I don't think I'm too interested in finding her anymore...! You captured me with your voice and with your beauty! So why don't you let me go up to the top of the tower with you? I would tell you all my other adventures, and you would sing to me! We could go hunting together, and live together, and marry, and become the King and Queen of the biggest kingdom the world has seen!"

Princess Feliks's heart sunk with that. "Like, no! What about that poor girl that's been sleeping for years and years? Who will rescue her?" He shook his head. "God, like, what's up with princes? I thought they had a sense of honour and loyalty! Now I know that can only be found in books!" He was so heartbroken with that had occurred to him in the past days, not only he turned around but kept on brushing his hair, but he picked up his comb and went into the tower, leaving Prince Antonio and his dog all alone at the bottom of the tower.

Disappointed, the prince walked away from the ivory and silver tower, followed by his dog, and he never came back again.

Princess Feliks kept going to the highest point of her tower every day, when the light of the day turned red as the sun lowered below the horizon, and he knew best now; he wouldn't ever let curiosity make him want to talk to another prince who would talk to him about adventures, and princesses, but that resulted a traitor to his own words.

Several months had passed from the first incident when she saw a shape in the horizon, little at first, but that grew more and more as it approached the shore, right in front and under the tower. Princess Feliks dropped his comb and walked towards the edge of the tower. He leaned against it and bended forward to observe the large ship with black flags that had stopped right before his tower. A pirate ship.

His green eyes met the figure of a man on deck, and he couldn't help but grin cheekily. A real pirate was standing right before in front of him! His clothes were all dirty and with a few holes here and there, he was propping his body with a large sword, and he was wearing a large maroon hat on his head that didn't work to hide the exceptionally large eyebrows of the captain of the ship.

"Hey!" Princess Feliks called him as he waved energetically. The pirate turned around and looked at him. He seemed pacific and tired, but he did look pretty menacing. The princess was unaware of the last part, obviously. "Hey, are you like, a real pirate?"

The pirate frowned a little at the strange question, but nodded. "Why, yes I am!" Princess Feliks felt excitement bubbling within him. "Oh my God! So you must have travelled like, a lot, haven't you?"

The pirate laughed a little at that but approached the border of his ship. "'Course I have! The seven seas and more! I've visited so many places I cannot remember their names, I've seen deserts and snow, stormy seas and calm seas that very well resemble a cup of tea! I've stolen from palaces and manors from all over the world: my treasures would get a king envious!"

The princess grinned even more. "I totally believe that! You must have so many amazing stories to tell...! What's your name?"

The pirate grinned back at him, pleased by his excitement. "Arthur Kirkland. And I do, as a matter of fact, have thousands of stories to tell!"

"Then come here, Arthur. I'll open the door of my tower and let you in so you can tell me all about your adventures and waywardness! I want to know it all about the places you've been to, seriously! Stay here forever so you can tell me everything!" Princess Feliks exclaimed eagerly, but his words only made the pirate snort. "Stay forever? Little princess, pirates don't stay in a single place forever! We have to travel, to see by ourselves all the places, and people, and treasures!"

Princess Feliks suddenly had an idea. "Then take me with you! I'll like, become a pirate and travel the world with you! I want to see the whole world by myself too so I can have my own stories to tell! I'm totally tired of being a princess and doing the same things every single day!"

The pirate gawked at him. "Would you really be willing to travel the seas in a dirty ship with dirty and stinky men? 'Cause, you know, once you get in the ship, you won't be getting off it in a while!" Princess Feliks simply nodded, wearing the most serious face he could make.

Arthur meditated it for a few seconds, but then nodded. "Alright. Come to the ship tonight, around midnight! We'll be setting sail on the morning, so you can't be late, understood? Oh! And bring whatever's worthy from your tower; you won't be needing fancy dresses and jewellery anymore!" The princess nodded again. "Understood. I'll totally prepare myself!" After that, they said goodbye.

That night, the sea was calm. Arthur, the brave pirate, and Feliks, the eccentric princess, met at the beach a few minutes before midnight. They got into a little boat and Arthur rowed it towards the large ship. Feliks's insides bubbled with excitement when he finally got on the ship's deck.

The pirate saw how he excited and fascinated he looked by everything and approached him, a bottle of rum in his hand. "You're not gonna be wearing that face in a few weeks!" He took a long gulp from the bottle and cleaned a drop of rum that started rolling down his chin with the sleeve of his jacket. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I bet I will, I'm totally going to prove you wrong! And like, my name is Feliks." He said as he smiled at him. Arthur smirked a little at him. "Feliks, huh." He passed him the bottle of rum, and he laughed when the ex-princess seemed not to understand what he had to do. But soon enough, he also took a gulp from it. The pirate's eyebrows arched as his smirk grew a little more.

"Welcome aboard."


End file.
